My little reader
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Depuis le rentrée, Lavi a remarqué un nouveau. Cet intérêt devient de plus en plus fort au fil des jours et finalement, il se lance et adresse la parole à celui-ci.A partir de là, leur histoire débute - une histoire tabou dans le monde où nous vivons.


**My little reader**

C'était la cinquante sixième fois que je lui disais ces mots, cinquante six fois que je pouvais le voir de plus près, l'observer dans les moindres détails sans paraître étrange, la cinquante sixième fois qu'il me rendait un livre sans faire attention à moi.

Le nom de cette personne ? Allen Walker.

Il est arrivé dans notre lycée cette année et depuis le premier jour, il vient à la librairie durant toutes ses pauses et après les cours. C'est d'ailleurs cet aspect de lui qui m'intéressa en premier : voir la même personne venir tous les jours est assez étrange et comme cela faisait déjà un bon mois que cela durait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'avoir remarqué. C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser réellement à lui : je lisais tous les livres qu'il empruntait ou lisait sur place, faisait des recherches sur lui, me renseignait auprès de ses camarades de classe et l'observait sans relâche durant les longues heures qu'il passait à la bibliothèque du lycée. Conclusion, j'ai appris qu'il était du genre solitaire à cause de sa timidité ; plutôt sérieux lorsqu'on lui donnait des tâches à accomplir ; bon élève puisqu'il se classait dans le top 5 des premières années ; un grand passionné des histoires fantastiques et, croyez-le ou non, d'histoires d'amour ; et plus personnellement et sans vraiment beaucoup d'intérêt pour moi, qu'il était fils unique et avait été adopté.

Cependant, même après avoir recueillit ces informations, j'avais toujours envie d'en savoir plus, envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce que son esprit imaginait lorsqu'il lisait tous ces livres et surtout, comment il voyait le monde à travers ses magnifiques yeux de couleur bleu grisé. C'est alors qu'un jour de grande pluie, quand la bibliothèque était pratiquement déserte, je décidais de me jeter à l'eau…

Au fait, vous vous demandez probablement qui je suis. Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de me présenter rapidement. Je m'appelle Lavi, je suis en troisième année et je suis le responsable de la librairie du lycée : mon travail consiste à émerger les emprunts et les rendus ainsi que de surveiller les gens qui côtoient ce lieu sacré de la littérature. Mais que ceci est fait, revenons à notre histoire principale.

Au moment où Allen me tendit sont livre pour la cinquante sixième fois, je relevais la tête de mon propre bouquin. Je lui fis un léger sourire et pris le livre : surprise ! J'avais déjà lu celui-ci, la chance était de mon côté. Je décidais alors d'engager la conversation avec lui.

« C'est un très bon livre. Tu aimes ce genre-là aussi ? » lui demandais-je en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un livre historique.

Quelle surprise se fut lorsque je vis le regard surpris du jeune lecteur et ses joues, si blanches d'ordinaires, se teinter d'un léger rose.

« Ah… » commença t-il. « Oui, j'aime beaucoup l'histoire. » répondit-il timidement.

J'entendais sa voix pour la première fois : une voix masculine et pourtant très douce et gracieuse – rien à voir avec les voix rauques des lycéens habituels. Cela me décrocha un nouveau sourire.

« Vraiment ? Si tu veux, je pourrais te conseiller quelques livres sur ce thème. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt bien calé pour ce genre-là. » lui dis-je sympathiquement.

« Vous feriez ça ? » demanda t-il, légèrement surpris et content à la fois.

« Bien sûr. » lui répondis-je. « Tu viens ici tous les jours mais tu ne me demandes jamais rien, je commençais à douter de mon travail. » dis-je sur un ton légèrement amusé.

Je vis les joues d'Allen devenir encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient : c'était une réaction vraiment mignonne et sincère.

« Vous-Vous aviez remarqué… ? » dit-il, sûrement gêné à en voir sa tête.

« Evidemment. Je reconnais tous les lecteurs de cette bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi remarqué que tu lisais plutôt des œuvres fantastiques et romantiques. » répondis-je. « Alors, pourquoi une œuvre historique aujourd'hui ? » questionnais-je, intrigué.

« Euh… » hésita t-il, visiblement gêné par les révélations que je venais de faire. Après tout, ça avait dû le prendre de cours que je lui fasse remarquer cette différence. Il méritait tout de même sa réputation de timide. « J'ai remarqué que vous lisiez ce livre l'autre jour et… j'ai eu envie de le lire après avoir regardé le résumé. » avoua t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Cependant, j'avais bien entendu. Et face à cette révélation, je devins muet l'espace d'une bonne minute. Et vous savez quoi ? Une minute peut paraître très long dans des moments pareils. D'après ce que je venais d'entendre, je pouvais en déduire qu'Allen m'avait regardé, il m'avait remarqué. Et moi qui pensais que j'étais le seul observateur, je mettais trompé sur toute la ligne. Tout comme j'ai eu envie de lire les livres qui l'intéressait, il voulait lire ceux que j lisais : cela me touchais énormément et je dois même avouer que mon cœur s'était arrêter de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Etais-ce le prémice d'un sentiment naissant ? Ca, il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir. Je me décidais donc à reprendre la parole afin de briser ce silence plutôt gênant qui s'était installé entre nous deux.

« Je suis bien contente que le résumé t'ais intéressé. Dis-moi tes impressions dès que tu l'auras fini, on pourra en parler ensemble. » lui dis-je, tout sourire et les oreilles légèrement rouge à cause de la gêne et de la joie d'avoir appris que je n'étais pas invisible à ses yeux.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit Allen, un grand sourire sur le visage, un sourire qui atteignit, tel une flèche de cupidon, mon cœur de plein fouet

Si ce n'était pas un garçon, j'aurai… non ! J'étais tombé amoureux de lui à ce moment, c'était certain. Mais j'avais décidé de mettre ces sentiments de côté : Allen était trop pur, d'après le peu que je savais sur lui, pour être aimé de la sorte. Pour son bien, et peut-être le mien aussi, j'avais décidé de me mentir. Bon ou mauvais choix, je ne le su que bien plus tard…

C'est ainsi que commença notre histoire : à partir de ce jour, on se parlait dès que l'on se voyait, on passait le plus clair de notre temps à parler des livres que nous lisions mais il nous arrivait parfois de parler de nous-même – j'avais ainsi appris des tonnes de choses sur lui, beaucoup plus que lorsque j'avais fait des recherches dans son dos. Comme quoi, il suffisait d'engager la conversation pour mettre l'engrenage en route. Cela dura trois mois : trois mois pour construire une amitié solide et sincère.

Et moi-même, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais tout foutre en l'air à cause d'une stupide impulsion. Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, je ne regrette pas ce geste.

Lors d'une journée pluvieuse du mois d'Octobre, une journée comme celle de notre rencontre, la bibliothèque était vide : Allen et moi étions les seuls présent dans la pièce. Alors que je rangeais plusieurs livres dans les rayons, je me rendis compte qu'Allen s'était assoupi. J'esquissais un sourire puis fini ma tache avant d'aller à ses côtés. Je regardais son visage endormi : ses mèches blanches, presque argentées, retombaient en cascade sur son visage encore enfantin ; ses cils étaient longs et fins comme ceux d'une fille ; son nez était légèrement retroussé et ses lèvres fines et roses. A le voir ainsi, on pouvait réellement le confondre avec une fille mais, je savais pertinemment que ce n'était le cas

Pourtant, à ce moment même, je ne pu me retenir : j'étais complètement attiré pas ce visage, le visage de mon meilleur ami. Les sentiments que j'avais décidé de faire taire étaient revenus à la surface au moment le plus opportun pour eux et, avant même que je ne puisse le réaliser, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur celles d'Allen. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit pour tout chambouler. En effet, qui aurait pu penser qu'un contact si léger aurait réveillé Allen ? En tout cas, pas moi. Et ce fut donc avec surprise que je vis mon ami reculer rapidement, manquant de tomber de sa chaise, le regard rempli d'incompréhension et de peur. Je voulu m'expliquer mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et il partit en courant, s'enfuyant ainsi de notre sanctuaire sans un mot…

Maintenant seul, je réalisais que j'avais commis une grave erreur et que cela allait mettre fin à notre amitié, celle pour laquelle j'avais tant travaillé. Enervé rien que de penser à ça, je ne pu m'empêcher de donner un coup de poing sur le bureau où Allen dormait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit pour me qualifier à cet instant, c'était « gros con » et je dois admettre que c'était réellement le cas…

Suite à ce petit incident, je ne revis plus Allen à la bibliothèque : il ne revint pas durant toute une semaine et cela aurait sûrement duré plus longtemps si l'échéance pour le prêt de l'un des livres qu'il avait emprunté n'était pas arrivé à terme. Je le vis donc arrivé cinq minutes avant la fermeture de la librairie : encore une fois, celle-ci était vide. Coup de chance ou pas, je ne savais pas mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas du hasard : Allen savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci.

C'est donc en me demandant ce qu'il tramait que je le regardais s'approcher de moi. Il me tendit son livre et comme avant notre rencontre, on ne se parla pas : je lui pris des mains, le poinçonna et le mis dans le panier des livres rendus avant de remettre à jour sa disponibilité sur le site de la bibliothèque – c'était devenu un automatisme, je faisais ce geste des dizaines de fois par jour… Cependant, cette fois-ci, contrairement à toutes les fois où je le faisais sans rien ressentir, je souffrais. Ce livre, ce quatre-vingt dix huitième livre allait sûrement être le dernier qu'il me rendrait… Je ne le parlerais plus avec lui… Je ne verrai plus son sourire et n'entendrai plus son rire… Je ne verrai plus son regard concentré lorsqu'il lit… J'allais le perdre pour de bon !

A cet instant, je maudis le système de prêts des livres car s'il n'existait pas, Allen ne serait pas revenu me rendre ce dernier livre : action puérile à laquelle je renonçais dans les secondes qui suivirent. Et alors que des dizaines de choses se bousculaient dans mon esprit, j'entendis un murmure.

« …t'aime… » fit une voix faible.

Je relevais la tête derechef, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et regardais Allen.

« Pardon ? » lui demandais-je, pas très sûr de ce que j'avais entendu.

Je vis ses joues rougirent puis, le reste de son visage subit le même sort : j'avais sûrement entendu la bonne chose mais je voulais être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. J'aurais pu me pincer mais cette méthode ne m'intéresser pas vraiment, je préférais faire répéter Allen.

« Lors de mon premier jour dans ce lycée… » commença t-il timidement. « Quand je suis passé à la bibliothèque, je t'ai remarqué. Tu étais plongé dans ta lecture et tes yeux de couleurs émeraude reflétaient un sérieux et une profondeur indéfinissable. Cela m'a tout de suite donné envie de te voir plus souvent et de te connaître mieux. » continua t-il sans me regarder. « C'est pourquoi je suis venu tous les jours, je voulais te revoir lire, je voulais revoir ce regard… » avoua t-il. « Et quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai réalisé que cette attirance était… de l'amour… » finit-il par dire dans un chuchotement.

Je n'en revenais pas : j'avais tout écouté du début à la fin et qu'es-ce que j'apprenais ? Il ressentait exactement la même chose que moi ! Depuis le début, il avait envie de me connaître tout comme j'en avais eu envie ; il voulait me revoir, il voulait me comprendre… tout, tout était comme moi. Maintenant que je le sais, pourquoi devrais-je continuer à me sentir coupable pour ce simple smack ? Cela ne l'avait-il pas aidé à se rendre compte de ses sentiments ? Je décidais alors de jeter ces remords à la poubelle.

Je me levais de ma chaise, pris appuie sur la table d'une main puis, de l'autre, j'attrapais la cravate d'Allen et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois : ne m'avait-il pas invité à le faire ? Selon moi, sa dernière phrase n'était rien de plus qu'une magnifique invitation que je me devais d'accepter : pour son bien et pour le mien. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'écartais de lui et ancrais mon regard dans le sien qui était d'ailleurs, submergé par le plaisir : au moins, j'étais certain qu'il avait apprécié ma décision.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis plus tôt ? » lui demandais-je, intéressé.

Je cru le voir rougir de gêne… Enfin, ça aurait sûrement été vrai s'il avait pu être encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Chose humainement impossible.

« Pardon… » murmura t-il.

Croyait-il réellement que j'allais le laisser sans tirer avec une telle excuse ? J'allais devoir lui apprendre bien des choses : il ne me connaissait pas encore assez pour comprendre. J'esquissais un léger sourire en coin et d'une voix sérieuse et sensuel, je décidais de lui donner un indice tout en m'amusant un peu, bien évidemment.

« Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'excuse. » lui dis-je. « Il va falloir te faire pardonner d'une autre manière. » finis-je par dire.

Je vis un sentiment d'incompréhension apparaître dans son regard. Très bien, j'allais devoir lui faire la dictée pour cette fois mais, ça sera la dernière fois. Je passais mon index sur ses lèvres puis, tout en regardant ses deux prunelles grisées, lui murmurais ce qu'il devait faire.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Je vis un éclair de surprise dans son regard : un sentiment qui fut rapidement remplacé par de l'hésitation, de la gêne et de la honte. Mais finalement, après plusieurs minutes, il ferma les yeux, mettant fin à ces sentiments qui entravaient son choix et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes à son tour. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de cet instant de tendresse puis pris le risque d'accentuer le baiser : un risque qui fut agréablement accepté vu le gémissement de plaisir qu'Allen laissa échapper.

Finalement, j'avais réussi à obtenir l'objet de mes désirs et ce, malgré quelques débordements qui se sont avérés avantageux. Cependant, j'étais encore loin de tout savoir de lui et donc, j'étais bien décidé à la garder auprès de moi pendant encore longtemps. Quand aux personne qui pourraient avoir l'idée de s'y intéressé, sachez une chose, je suis prêt à tout pour le garder dans mes bras : si vous le voulez, préparez-vous au pire.

Je ne renoncerai à lui pour rien au Monde.

The End


End file.
